


Christmas Tree Branches And Mistletoe Kisses

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: QAF Christmas 2019 [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor Married, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Come as Lube, Don't Try This At Home, Fun, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy, Holidays, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series Finale, Sex, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian repays Justin for all the mistletoe he'd hidden through-out Britin with some of his own fun by the Christmas Tree
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: QAF Christmas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567786
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Christmas Tree Branches And Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts).



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay so I don't know if what they do is possible or practical, I doubt it, but I couldn't resist and it's my sandbox to play in. Hope you enjoy anyways.
> 
> Vic32 Merry Christmas since can't send you our boys personally. I'll give you this story instead. :D

Brian had been finding mistletoe all day in the house. Justin also appeared out of no where it seemed when it happened too. He had rolled his eyes at his husband, but he'd indulged him. However, when he pulled Justin's jeans off wanting more than just kisses he found a surprise. Justin had on a pair of mistletoe design covered boxers. He actually laughed too because it was funny. His husband had made sure that if he had found all the mistletoe in the manor that he hadn't gotten all that he had in store. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Brian asked before he peeled Justin's boxers down finding his husband nice and hard for him. "I guess I could suck you off since you are already leaking for me." He offered giving Justin a michievious grin. 

"Don't you dare leave me like this or I'll find a way to get you back." Justin said giving Brian a look hoping that his grin wasn't the usual one he had when he was going to make him wait longer.

Brian ran his tongue over his lips looking at how Justin was leaking for him. He decided however he wasn't going to give Justin what he wanted right off. He turned Justin around so he was facing the wall getting him to step out of his jeans and the boxers. He got Justin to bend over so he was over the back of the couch. He knelt down behind Justin spreading his cheeks apart before licking from his balls up to his hole. He sank his tongue inside as far as it would go getting a moan from Justin as he did so. 

He kept it up knowing how much Justin enjoyed getting a rim job like he did. He didn't stop altering between swirls, darts, and drilling into Justin's hole until he was sure that Justin was going to lose it. He stopped standing up before walking Justin over in front of the Christmas Tree. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch putting it down on the floor. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Because he didn't want Justin sneezing all the time they'd gotten a fake tree. They had decorated one outside so it looked festive too since Justin had wanted a real tree. He reached over finding one of the fake removable branches on the tree pulling it out of it's hole. He stripped his clothes off getting on the floor with Justin smiling at his husband. He took the branch moving it from Justin's neck down to his nipples. He circled each of Justin's nipples watching as he squirmed from the feeling. He kept it moving down Justin's torso before running it on either side of his cock that was lying on his stomach. 

Justin moaned watching Brian move the branch lower so that it was sending shivers through his body. He let his head fall back when Brian moved his legs farther apart tracing his hole. There was no way in the world he was going to be able to look at a Christmas Tree the same way. He was also glad he'd given into the fake tree, but he was sure Brian wouldn't do this with a real branch. He bucked into the branch feeling the end part move around his hole. It was rounded off with no rough edges to it. He gasped when Brian took some of the pre-cum using it for lube coating the branch's end before sliding it into him. Yep, Christmas Trees were never going to be the same.

It couldn't go, but half an inch into him, but Brian was moving it in and out. It felt weird and good at the same time. He saw the smirk on Brian's face too knowing that they were going to have this little secret. He felt the fake needles against his hole when Brian stopped pulling it out. He left it there getting up going back to the tree taking another branch down. Brian used it to run across Justin's nipples again taking the rounded end to them as well. He occasionally moved the branch he still had inserted in Justin out then back in. It wasn't enough, not even close to being what he needed, but he was turned on; so was Brian. 

He moved the second branch he had up and down Justin's cock getting louder moans from his husband. He moved it over his balls before once again moving the first one out then back in. The second one he kept moving farther down running it over Justin's balls before going back up his body. He paid extra attention to Justin's nipples knowing he enjoyed having them played with. He had him in a quivering mess with his cock leaking even more as he drew out the torture by Christmas Tree branches. 

"Brian please." Justin called out when Brian moved the first branch in and out of his hole even turning it. 

"You've been teasing me all day my devilish prince. I'm only returning the favor, but in my own way." Brian said before continuing what he'd been doing. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

He wanted to see if he could actually get Justin off like this. Justin let his head fall back onto the blanket moaning. Brian leaned down kissing him, but he didn't let Justin get the upper hand like he tried. He went back to moving the second branch over Justin's cock and balls. The first one he circled his hole with before pushing it back inside. What he was hoping for happened only a moment later. He heard his name coming from Justin before he moved the second branch away not wanting to get cum on it. He also pulled the first branch free of Justin tossing it to the side. 

"You are so going to get it." Justin said when he came down from his blissful high. "I can't believe you fucked me with the Christmas Tree."

"It was only one branch, not the entire tree. That wouldn't fit in your ass because I like it nice and tight. You still fit like a glove after all these years." Brian replied before licking away the cum that was on Justin. 

"I still am not going to be able to look at that tree the same." Justin laughed which turned to a moan when Brian took his cock into his mouth. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

It didn't take long before he was fully hard again and Brian was inside of him. Justin let out a string of sounds with each thrust Brian made. He connected with Justin's prostate every time since he hadn't been close earlier. Justin brought Brian down battling over who was going to dominate the kiss. He tightened his legs around Brian's waist enjoying the pounding he was getting. Brian pulled almost out before thrusting back in sucking at Justin's neck. Justin was meeting him with every thrust. 

Justin moaned when he felt his orgasm take over at the same moment that Brian was unloading into him. It seemed like Brian was moving even faster now that they were cumming. His legs fell back to the floor aching from having them up so long. He let out a grunt when Brian collapsed on top of him. He loved it when Brian did it though, he loved the feel of his weight on him. He held on feeling the last of Brian's cum shooting into his channel. He loved it even more when Brian stayed in him now. 

They had the house to their selves for another night since the kids were staying with his mom for the weekend. They had wanted to wrap the presents since Christmas was two days away. They might have gotten distracted for most of the day or he'd distracted Brian with all of the mistletoe. He thought that Brian's distraction was better though. He just hoped that his face didn't turn red when he saw the tree with others around. 

Brian rolled over finally taking Justin with him so they were on their sides. He smiled at Justin before slipping free of his husband getting up. "Come on, we can take a shower and take a nap on the bed for a while. When we get up we'll finish wrapping the gifts." Brian suggested helping Justin up.

"That does sound good, but you're going to fuck me in the shower again before that nap. It's still hungry for your cum and so am I." Justin said before Brian playfully slapped at his ass for the corny joke. 

Brian walked Justin towards the stairs only to find another piece of mistletoe hanging above the doorway. He pulled Justin in close kissing him before lifting him up in his arms. He hadn't hated it even if he had protested some of the places Justin had hidden it at first. He carried his husband upstairs to their bathroom to give him what he'd asked for. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays hope you enjoyed this naughty version of Christmas. I do not recommend what they did since don't think it's possible. I just wanted to have some fun.


End file.
